


at least we stole the show (tgs fic collection)

by rewrite_a_million_dreams



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Shipwrecked, Cute Kids, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Mercreatures, Merman!Phillip, Mild Injuries, More characters to be added, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Passing Out, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Pirate!Phineas, Pre-Relationship, Scars, TGSFanFicFeb2019, discussion of scars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rewrite_a_million_dreams/pseuds/rewrite_a_million_dreams
Summary: a collection of fics for #FanFicFeb!





	1. stay a while

**Author's Note:**

> heya!! this is my first fic for #FanFicFeb!! im supes excited for the rest of this month, i can't wait!!!
> 
> chapter 1: stay a while  
> prompt: first meeting  
> rating: general  
> warnings: none

The sun had only just risen minutes before Phillip Carlyle walked into the building. He was early, he knew. No one was around, yet he still felt the need to be silent. This was all too new. It was the rough part of the road to being free, and though he did like the circus, he was certain that he wouldn't be able stay there for long. He loved the people, and really did like helping, but he could never be sure if this was what he wanted with his life. Really, why would he? The circus would ruin him if he stayed too long, but he made a promise to help. 

He continued telling himself he'd leave as soon as he could. Each day that thought disappeared further into his mind.

The early morning sunlight poured in through the high windows of the building as Phillip made his rounds. He glanced around a few times, double checking the fact that he was alone, before slowly stepping up to the ring. He imagined what it would be like, being in the spotlight for everyone to see. Even standing on stage before or after his plays showed he knew he was never good enough to gather the attention of the harsh crowds. 

He had noticed how happy Phineas looked in the middle of the ring, and how exhilarated he was when he stepped off.

Phineas was a God; a being basking in the praise from the masses, and his beautiful creation had certainly gotten the attention he wanted.

Creating such a magical thing was almost too ambitious, too daring, too brave. Phineas Taylor Barnum had never done anything as wild as this show, but he handled it well. The man continued to come up with new ideas to increase revenue, and though some were outlandish, most had worked exceptionally well. He was an enigma of serious cons and beautiful shows, of leadership and childish wonder, of perfection and perfect flaws. 

Phillip only wished he could be as free as Phineas one day. He had been controlled his entire life, every step scrutinized, every breath judged, every flaw unearthed by the feeling of a sharp cane to his back and a slap to the face. Being at the circus now was different. He had no one telling him what needed to be done and exactly how he should do it. Even in his own plays, he had been told how to fix them to please others, or told that they were no good, that he should give up. Phineas never discarded his efforts to the side. He found the purpose in what Phillip had done. He never pushed Phillip into a box, only encouraged him to go bigger, bolder, better. 

He was sure that Phineas treated his children the same way. Though he had never seen them, Phillip was aware that Phineas had kids. Two of them, in fact, both young girls. Phineas had never outright spoken of them to Phillip, but he had heard him talk about his pride and joys in passing. One afternoon before a show, Phineas spoke to Lettie, saying that his “youngest daughter” would love to see her again. He could inference that youngest meant more than one, but Phillip did not know the specifics until a few days later.

He had heard Phineas rave about his eldest daughter's ballet recital, and then mentioned soon after that his wife and two daughters kept him check. He thought it was sweet, hearing Phineas go on and on about how proud he was of them, and it made him think back to how much he wished his own father would have spoken of him with such regard. He pushed the thought away, and sighed as he walked away from the ring, heading to the back area.

A few hours passed as Phillip sat in his makeshift office, which was in the corner of the room he shared with Phineas. He could hear laughter outside, knowing that the troupe had all arrived. He heard Constantine yell, and Lettie laughed loud enough that Phillip found himself chuckling as well. However, along with the giddy laughter, there was also loud applause, and a few cheers. Phillip leaned back in his chair for a moment, thinking, before he gave in and stood, making his way out from the backstage area.

Everyone was standing around the ring, cheering on as a young girl twirled in the middle. He watched with a curious look, a switch flipping in his mind. The girl must have been Caroline Barnum, and had he not seen the look of pride and happiness on Phineas’ face, he never would have guessed, but he was soon grinning along with the rest of them. 

Once she had shown off one last final twirl, she curtsied, and the troupe erupted into an applause that could rival any praise they received after their acts. 

It was only fair that Phillip gave in and clapped along. 

The girl had a wide smile on her face, rosy cheeks contrasting with her fair skin. Her long light brown hair was pulled back, no doubt by the hands of a skilled mother. She scanned the crowd, but faltered for a moment when her eyes met Phillip's. She didn't say anything, but did run up to Phineas, smiling wide and letting out a shriek of laughter as her father picked her up and spun her. 

Part of Phillip wanted to rush forward, stop him from hurting her. His eyes went wide and he jerked slightly as Phineas lied her over his shoulder, taking in a silent, deep breath. Phineas was a good man. He would never intentionally hurt his children, especially not in a public setting such as the circus. He had been worried at first, in remembrance of what his father had tone to him when he was younger, but she seemed so happy, and so did the second girl standing beside Phineas. He kneeled down and picked her up as well, both girls wrapping around him, and he could just barely hear the softly spoken praises from Phineas over their louder giggles.

The troupe circled around Phin and the girls, talking to them for a while, making jokes with them as Phillip watched on. They soon began drifting away to start stretching, getting ready to rehearse a new act they would be revealing the next night.

Phillip was just about to turn to go back to his office when he heard Phineas call out.

“Phillip! Phillip, wait a moment,” He smiled when Phillip turned, placing the two girls back on the floor. “I would like to introduce you to my daughters. Girls, this is Phillip Carlyle, my new business partner. He's the man I was telling you about, remember?” Phineas looked down at them.

The girls seemed shy, as though they were not sure what to say. Phillip rocked on his heels for a fraction of a second, and smiled wide as he took a step forward. “Of course, the wonderful Barnum girls! How could I not know?” He kneeled down, resting one knee on the ground as he glanced between the girls. “I must say, you're both just as beautiful and talented as your father said you were.”

Caroline and Helen giggled at that, and Helen wrapped an arm around her father's leg. She grinned at Phillip, and he tilted his head. “Hm… Let me guess. You are… Helen, yes?” He smiled, and Helen nodded, letting out a softly spoken confirmation. “Yes, of course you are! You are the wild and rambunctious one, of course. I hear you might even be the troublemaker,” Phillip said with a wide grin, raising a brow.

Helen only giggled and nodded, taking a step forward. “It's nice to meet you, Flip,” She said with a wide grin, before glancing up at Phineas. “Daddy said your name was Flip. That's a funny name,” Helen commented, tilting her head. 

Phillip looked up at Phineas, who had turned to look at the ceiling, twiddling his thumbs as he looked around. “Hm, did I say that? I truly do not remember,” He shrugged, and Phillip only chuckled.

“Flip is, um… A nice nickname. I like it,” He said with a smile, and gave Helen one last goofy grin before turning his attention to Caroline. She seemed calmer than Helen, and much more reserved. He could tell that she was reluctant to speak to him.

Slowly, Phillip offered a hand, and smiled when Caroline hesitantly shook it. “I must say, it is an honor to meet this city's finest ballerina. You are very talented, Caroline. The performance you gave today was just breathtaking,” Phillip said softly, tilting his head when Caroline blushed and grinned. “Your father has told me how amazing you were, and I should have believed him. What you did was magnificent, I would never be able to do that,” He continued on, and Caroline smiled even wider, giggling behind the hand she had used to cover her mouth.

“Thank you, Mr. Carlyle,” She murmured quietly.

“Oh, please, call me Flip,” Phillip said in response, laughing along with the girls. He looked up at Phineas, who was staring right down at him with a wide smile. He stood, and looked down at the girls. “Say, I have already finished all of my work early. Perhaps you could teach me a few of the moves I saw earlier?” Phillip asked with a grin as both girls quickly nodded, running to the ring.

He was just about to follow as Phineas grabbed his arm. Phillip faltered for a moment, wondering if he had done anything to make him or the girls upset, but his fear melted away. Phineas had a huge smile on his face. He hesitated for a moment, but let out a soft laugh. “Thank you, Flip. I have a feeling they quite like you,” He said softly, and Phillip grinned, slowly looking up into his eyes. 

“You're welcome, Phin,” He whispered, glancing over at him. A beat of silence passed, before Phineas slowly slid his hand from Phillip's forearm. Their fingers touched, just briefly, but Phillip gulped and looked up at him, smiling. Phineas smiled back, and Phillip gave him one last look.

There was something different in the air after that touch. He saw Phin glance away, before taking a step forward, looking down at him. “It would be… nice, for the girls to have another trustworthy adult looking after them. They seem to enjoy themselves. You… should come over sometime, perhaps to meet my side and have dinner? You're certain to be part of the family soon,” He said slowly, softly, and Phillip blinked, before blushing.

“I would love to, Phineas,” He said softly, a smile on his face. Their hands brushed together once more as Phillip walked toward the eager girls.

He could stick around for a little longer.


	2. vertigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> his wings had stopped working just momentarily, but in the end, it was the human who saved the angel.
> 
> or,  
> the one where phillip falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day two of FanFicFeb!! i couldn't wait to post this one !!!
> 
> rating: general  
> prompt: vertigo  
> warnings: mentions of passing out, slight religious undertones (if you count mentions of angels)

phillip took one step toward his future and he was overwhelmed. weak. happy. free.

he was falling, he knew. there were no ledges to grab onto, no walls to lean against for support. nothing to break the impact. his wings had given out long ago. the wings that kept him soaring above the rest, those that held the sense of propriety that he had been raised to believe in. the angelic upbringing he once knew was gone now. he did not mind it one bit. 

he was not afraid of falling, he soon found out. not when the rush made his head spin. not when he felt so hyperaware. so exhilarated, like the high of a drug he would soon be addicted to. this was his buzz. his heaven. his sin. 

he knew when the vertigo finally kicked in, he would fall for a man of gorgeous brown eyes, unruly hair, and rough, calloused hands. he would stare into those eyes until falling was all he knew how to do. he did not mind this. he knew that, whatever the case may be, he would be alright. perfect, even after he came tumbling to the ground. he would lie unconscious to everyone but him.

everyone but phineas.

he would wake soon, he knew. he would leave the blissful darkness, the wonderful silence that allowed him to think. the emptiness that made him focus in on phineas. phineas, and his wonderful voice, whispering praises to phillip after a long show. phineas, and the huge, toothy grin that made his eyes crinkle, the smile that could light up a room, the laugh that was the first thing phillip thought about in the morning and the last thing he remembered when he went to bed. phineas, and the raw passion that radiated from him every time he stepped out in front of a crowd, basking in the praise, the enjoyment of others, the happiness he had not experienced in far too long.

but perhaps waking from the brief falter in his body would be the most blissful moment of all. phineas, leaning over him, cupping his cheek. asking if he was alright. his voice was distant as phillip's head pounded, but phillip could do nothing but nod, a hand coming to rest against phin's broad shoulder. he would stare at him. smile. the worry in phin's eyes would melt away, leaving nothing behind but a relieved, loving gaze, one that made phillip smile even wider.

he would be checked by the medic. there would be nothing wrong with him, aside from the sheer exhaustion, the need for rest. the need to be close to phineas. the need to tell him how much he loved him.

phillip had fallen hard, and had gotten bruised along the way. he could not find himself complaining, not when phineas was lying next to him in their bed, whispering reassurances that phillip would hold onto with all of his might until the blanket of sleep covered him from everything else. not when he felt himself soar yet again, this time with a new meaning. a new purpose. a new guiding light in his heart.

his wings had stopped working just momentarily, but in the end, it was the human who saved the angel.


	3. thank the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity knew her husband had a knack for finding the strange, broken, and unusual, but never had one of his finds been as perfect as Phillip. 
> 
> Or,  
> The one where Charity learns the finer details of Phillip's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rating: teen and up  
> prompt: missing memories  
> warnings: mild depictions of child abuse, discussion of scars, injuries, burn marks, implied abuse

There is no better place to be than lying with the four most important people in your life. Charity knows this feeling well. Ever since the latest addition into their life, Charity and Phineas had been happier than ever. 

She never knew what she was missing, but having another pair of hands to help in the kitchen, having another body to cuddle up to, having another person to help her wrangle Helen and Caroline was everything she had ever wanted and more. Phineas, bless him, was the perfect husband and the perfect father. But the new addition, new lover, new Phillip, had slipped through the cracks and fallen into their life with the grace and poise of an angel.

Charity knew her husband had a knack for finding the strange, broken, and unusual, but never had one of his finds been as perfect as Phillip. 

At first, it was just Phineas and Phillip, and Phineas and Charity. There was no intermingling. Phillip and Charity had been just friends, orbiting around the same star, their paths crossing more often than not. Phineas had gone on tour with Jenny Lind, leaving behind his wife and his partner. Naturally, they would seek the company of each other. 

Phineas arrived back early. Charity and the girls were there to meet him. Phillip was at the circus.

She would never forgive herself for telling him to stay at the circus, rather than come with her to find Phineas. She said that they would go to the circus as soon as Phineas stepped off of the train.

It was not a lie, though they had both planned on better circumstances. 

The fire had not only brought down the single thing that tied the three of them together, but it had ripped through their family, hurt one of the most important people that Phineas and Charity knew and loved.

After Phillip's recovery stretched on, things changed. Phillip and Charity grew ever closer, skipping past an awkward, budding romance and falling for each other just as they had fallen for Phineas. They were no longer orbiting apart, they were the same being, brought together around their same star.

They often found themselves in bed together, lying and talking about anything and everything, staring at the ceiling. Phineas was always with them, lying in the middle, a smile on his face as he listened to their wild stories, their childhood comparisons. However, they still had a barrier to break. 

Phineas knew the stories behind Phillip's scars.

Phillip and Charity knew the stories behind Phineas’ scars. 

Both men knew the stories behind her own, although hers were nowhere near as graphic, as traumatizing.

She had yet to learn about the scars cascading down Phillip's body. That would soon change.

It was late. They knew, vaguely, that the sun had set long ago. The three of them lied silently on the bed, curled into each other. Phillip was in the middle, lying on his side, his bare back facing Charity as he rested his head against Phin's uncovered chest. They were still, but the silence was comfortable, welcoming. 

Charity bit her lip slowly, letting out a soft sigh against the back of phillip's neck. “Darling,” she started softly, and phillip made a soft, tired noise in response. It was now or never, she supposed. She ran a hand softly down the scars on his back, and sat up, looking down at the two men still lying together. “What happened to your back?”

She knew. She knew what kind of childhood he lived. But if Phillip could tell her, even if it was a vague explanation, she would be at ease. 

Phillip said nothing for a long while, and Charity watched with a soft, reassuring look in her eyes as he rolled onto his back. He sat up as well, followed by Phineas, who kissed his temple and wrapped an arm around his waist. The action did not make her jealous. She knew that Phineas and Phillip had an unbreakable bond, an unspoken connection far greater than what Phillip had with Charity. This did not make her upset in the slightest. One day, she and Phillip would have the same.

Charity hesitated, but placed her hand on Phillip's shoulder, tracing the freckles that dotted his skin with a manicured nail. He was tense with apprehension, perhaps even worry, as he wracked his brain for something to say. As he slowly turned to face her, she brought her hand up, gently cupping his cheek. “You don't have to tell me anything you're not comfortable with, love, you know that. Phin knows that. It's alright.”

A beat of silence passed, before Phillip nodded, maneuvering himself down the bed. He say where both Phineas and Charity could see his back, and sighed. “It happened frequently, so I do not remember every instance, but… The long one in the middle,” He reached over his shoulder, touching the very top of the scar, which started just below the nape of his neck. The scar was the largest of them all, more jagged. “My father was particularly angry with me one night, around Christmas, I believe. I had snuck outside to play with my friends in the snow, and he wasn't a fan of me disobeying orders.”

Phillip paused, but moved to another scar, a burn mark in the very middle of his back. “This happened after an event that was hosted in our home. I think… I think I broke a glass while speaking to the Winthrop family. It was an accident, but my father insisted I had tried to ruin the event.”

He took a shaky breath. Both Phineas and Charity reached out, tracing soft, elegant designs on Phillip's skin as he continued. 

Phillip told them the stories behind many of the scars, but he had such a large amount that even he could not remember all. They were repeated rips in a paper, the continuous brush strokes on a painting. Missing memories that he did not wish to find.

He told them about the long burn mark on his hip. The small scar that cut through the corner of his eyebrow. The whip lashes that scattered along his thighs.

It was apparent that Phillip had gotten choked up in the very beginning, but spoke confidently with an uneven voice, the tears in his eyes never spilling over. He went silent after a while, staring at his lap for a long moment, before turning to face Charity and Phineas. 

“I know now that I never have to worry about these again. I have two amazing partners who will never allow me to be hurt again,” He said with a soft grin, leaning over to cup Phin's cheek, kissing him softly for a moment. 

Phillip soon pulled away, turning to Charity with a soft gulp. He raised a brow, and she gave a slight nod, allowing herself to be gently pulled closer. The kiss they shared was soft and sweet, a reminder that they were there for each other just as much as they were there for Phineas.

That night, the three of them fell asleep curled in each other's arms, thanking the stars for their perfectly imperfect, unconventional family.


	4. keep this love in a photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man was grinning ear to ear, an arm draped over Phillip's shoulders as they both looked down at the picture, taking in the memory.
> 
> Or,  
> The one where Phineas finds a photo that he supposedly didn't know about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ratings: general  
> prompt: tracks  
> warnings: none

He followed the footsteps in the snow from the circus. Phineas had disappeared merely an hour ago, but even as the snow fell from the sky, Phillip could make out the faintest set of tracks leading to one of the sheds in the back.

He knew Phineas would be there. He went when he was overwhelmed, when the circus was too much and he needed to lie back for a moment or two, when he needed to rest without the prying eyes of the troupe. As Phillip approached, he could hear faint humming. Clearly Phineas had gotten his head straight.

He took a soft breath and knocked three times on the wooden door, hearing all movement inside cease. “Phineas,” He spoke softly, barely above a whisper, watching as his clouded breath moved upward. “It's Phillip. May I come in, darling?”

He heard no response for a few long moments, but the door eventually opened. “You should not be in the cold, you could get sick,” Phineas said soon after, looking down at Phillip.

“Like you won't?” He asked with a wide grin, pushing himself inside. The shed was not large by any means, with barely enough room for the two of them. It was warm inside as well, so warm that Phineas had discarded his clothing until he was only in an buttoned shirt, trousers, and his shoes. “I just came to check on you,” Phillip murmured, and reached up, shaky hands slowly straightening the man's collar. “I know you come out here often, though never for so long. Would you like to talk about it?” He asked softly, looking into Phin's eyes for a moment.

As Phineas nodded, he wrapped an arm around Phillip softly. “I couldn't focus. I came out here to do paperwork, simply sign a few things, but… got distracted, you could say. I found a few old tools-- and this,” He said with a smile, reaching over onto a high shelf. He pulled down a photograph with a cracked frame, but inside was a gorgeous photo. 

Phillip and Phineas stood side by side on the steps of the old circus building, far before the fire ever raged on. They were shaking hands, and though it took him a moment, Phillip vaguely recognized the hint of a smile on his face, the gleam in Phineas’ eyes. It was Phillip's first real day at the circus after the drunken tour he had been given the night he met Phineas. 

“Who took this photo?” Phillip asked with a wide grin, glancing up at him. “Did you know?”

“No, I had no idea. I don't recall anyone with a camera at the time, but to be fair, I was focused on someone much more picture-worthy,” Phineas said with a playful grin. 

Phillip rolled his eyes, “Right, of course you were. I would expect nothing less,” He smirked, and looked up at him. The man was grinning ear to ear, an arm draped over Phillip's shoulders as they both looked down at the picture, taking in the memory.

He had no doubt in his mind that Phineas had, in fact, known about the photo. Their pause on the steps had been deliberate, looking back. Phineas had taken his hand to shake, but continued talking for a long while, never once letting go. The realization hit Phillip like a freight train, but he felt overjoyed as he stared down at the memory, their words replaying in his mind.

“We should get back.” Phillip said after a moment's pause, but made no move to leave. Rather, he carefully picked the pieces of shattered glass away from the photo, holding it in his hands with a soft smile. He looked back up to Phineas with the same grin as always, according to the photo, and held out his hand. 

Phineas quickly shrugged on his coat, took Phillip's outstretched hand, laced their fingers together. They walked out of the shed and made their way back to the tent, following in the two tracks that were slowly covered by the falling snow. 

The photo remained hung in their office for months, until the day it was carefully moved to their own bedroom back home.


	5. haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> However, this view was new. Phillip had never been in the picture before. 
> 
> Or,  
> early morning cuddles!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rating: gen  
> prompt: fluff  
> warnings: none

Sunlight poured through the windows and cast long, soft shadows across the floor. It was still early, with the sun just barely rising outside of the Barnum household, and the gentle breeze that floated through the cracked window was still holding the early morning chill. 

Phineas couldn't find himself minding. The morning had been like many others, though this was one of his favorites in many months. He had both of his lovers by his side, curled up against his chest. Charity's long hair was pulled back loosely, a few strands falling out in her sleep, with her elbow bent on Phin's chest and her hand under her head.

He had become accustomed to the view. It had been one of his favorites for years, seeing her lying next to him, wrapped in the soft covers, making the softest of sounds in her sleep. She would always wake and sit up, stretch, and lie back down against him, tell him what the day would bring.

However, this view was new. Phillip had never been in the picture before. 

Phineas could stare for hours, taking in every inch of Phillip's face, of his body. Phillip had fallen with his head rested against Phineas’ shoulder, one arm resting on his own waist, then other draped across Phin's chest. Phineas had never seen him look so calm, so natural, so beautiful. 

There was no look of worry on the man's face. No apprehension, no memories trying to crawl their way to the front of his mind. Phillip looked peaceful, gorgeous, like everything Phineas had ever dreamed of having. His bare chest practically glowed in the soft sunlight, covering various scars in a beautiful golden hue, and Phineas it made Phineas think of how happy Phillip had been the night before, how safe he would always be.

This was their haven. Phineas never wanted it to end.


	6. absolutely positive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phineas had stared at him a moment too long, and Phillip wasn't sure if it was in awe or disgust.
> 
> He had no use in finding out. He had to get out of the picture.
> 
> Or,   
> The one where they get together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rating: gen  
> prompt: "are you sure?"  
> warnings: none

“Phineas, I-... Are you sure?”

The question was phrased innocently enough, but had a much deeper meaning. They were both tense. After all of it, all of the flirting, the subtle touches on hands and shoulders and faces, the adoring smiles, the love-filled gazes, the two men had finally broken down the walls, collapsing in on each other only minutes beforehand.

It had been Phillip's fault. He had watched Phineas perform a new, dangerous act, and in the hype and excitement afterwards, had kissed him. It was barely a second long, just long enough for him to enjoy it without realizing what had happened, and then he pulled away. 

Phineas had stared at him a moment too long, and Phillip wasn't sure if it was in awe or disgust.

He had no use in finding out. He had to get out of the picture.

Thus, Phillip had locked himself in the office until he had a clear head. His mind was racing a mile a minute, he couldn't focus on a particular thought, his knee was bouncing, fingers tapping rapidly against the desk, his breathing quick. The clear mind never came. 

He almost hadn't registered that there was a knock on the door, and surely hadn't begin to think that hours could have passed, but they slipped away. There was no roaring crowd anymore. No loud applause. No performance. He had no other chance to leave now, and leaning meant seeing Phineas outside. But slowly, on shaky legs, Phillip stood and walked across the small room to the door. He took a deep breath, slowly unlocked it and pulled it toward him, staring down at the ground. For a while, no words were spoken, until he heard Phineas take a deep breath.

“Phillip, I--”

“Phin--”

They began at the same time, yet abruptly stopped. Phillip took a step back, running a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry, Barnum. That…  That wasn't supposed to have happened. Never should have happened. I… understand if you want me to leave.”

“Leave? Phillip, God- Why would I want you to leave?” Phineas asked softly, looking down at him. “We both know it was bound to happen, and I'm not going to complain. I've wanted that for a long time, Phillip.”

He gulped as he took in Phineas’ words. Slowly, he looked up at him, shaking his head. “You don't mean that, Phineas. This isn't--... It’s not right. We- We're both men, and, Phineas, you have a wife, what will Charity think? This-- us- it can't go on any longer.” He muttered, turning away to grab his coat. He could tell he was being harsh. Far too harsh to Phineas, considering he was the one to get them in this mess in the first place. He paused as he heard Phineas take in a breath, and chuckled softly, which caught Phillip's attention. 

“Darling, Charity knows.”

“I'm sorry- what?”

“I may not be the best husband,” He murmured, taking a step forward, “but I would never want to hurt my wife. I knew there was something about you long ago, Phillip, and I told her. Why would I hide something that big from her?”

Phillip turned to look back at him, gulping. “...And she's okay with it?”

“She was hesitant at first, but… She doesn't mind it. She likes you, Phillip. A lot. Charity is fine with it.”

“Phineas, I-… Are you sure?”

“Absolutely positive,” He said softly, and hesitated before taking one more step. They were just a foot apart now, staring into each other's eyes. “Phillip, since they day I first met you, I.. I knew that I had feelings for you, ever since the night at the bar. I do not want to overstep any boundaries, or push you into anything you do not want. Is this something you want? Us?”

“Of course,” Phillip said with little hesitation, rubbing his arm. “I want this, Phin. I want you, and everything that comes with you.” He said softly, looking down. “I… I'm very sorry for the way I've acted toward you tonight, I just… I didn't believe that you felt anything, and was bracing myself for the heartache.”

“You should make it up to me by kissing me for real.”

And so they did, every night from that night on


	7. elusive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lettie and Anne had told him it was a bad idea. He did not listen. He never did.
> 
> He could only hope that a few of them had made it back.
> 
>  
> 
> Or, the Pirate!Phineas au that no one asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rating: gen  
> prompt: crossover/au  
> warnings: brief mentions of almost drowning, storms, and shipwrecks

Phineas of vaguely aware of what events had transpired, and what had led up to where he was right now: sinking toward the bottom of the ocean, thoughts incoherently swarming in strong currents in his mind, his last breaths being clawed out of him.

He remembered waves. A storm. One that had ruined his baby, his beautiful ship. He remembered telling everyone to jump, save themselves, but he had stayed in a foolish hope that he could possibly gain control back over the situation.

Lettie and Anne had told him it was a bad idea. He did not listen. He never did.

He could only hope that a few of them had made it back.

He was aware now that he had lost everything. Charity, his gorgeous ship named after his first love. His crew, a band of misfits from all walks of life who he had taken in under his wing. He had lost his dignity. Reputation. 

And possibly, his own life.

It was harder and harder to fight to get back to the surface now. Air was so close, but too far away- he could never make it even if he tried, he realized with a muffled, far away cry in the back of his mind. 

Phineas would never make it out alive. It was funny, really. This had all started because he insisted on pushing forward into the storm. Once again, Phineas had led his friends and family to danger on the all on his own. He was the cause of this, another idea too ambitious, too otherworldly, too stupid and reckless and costly.

He had come to terms with dying as he felt himself stop struggling, his eyes rolling back.

He wanted to be gone.

An arm wrapped around him, and he distantly felt himself being pulled somewhere, before he lost all conciousness and his head lulled to the side.

He woke on the shore somewhere the next morning. He could remember waking up just a few times before, too exhausted and slow to move anywhere, to even begin to come back completely. 

He was alone, yes, but he was alive. Driftwood had been pushed onto the shore, no doubt from his own ship, and in the distance, he could see many footsteps in the sand. There was no doubt a large group here, somewhere hidden inland. If he was lucky, he could find them.

Phineas stood and stumbled for a moment before leaning over and coughing, covering his mouth with his arm as he looked around, rubbing the remnants of exhaustion from his eyes. He stared at the water for a long while, not wanting to admit why, before he slowly shook his head, took a few shaky steps, and began walking in the direction of the footprints.

He hadn't wanted to admit it. He didn't want to. He would think himself crazy, of course.

He couldn't bring himself to search for the man with brown hair, blue eyes, and plush lips who had saved him. The man, with gorgeous tan skin and strong muscles who had carried him to the surface, dragged him toward the shore. He did not want to admit that the creature had helped him, the very creature who had been sought after for so long.

Phineas did not search for the man with shiny blue scales, large fins, and a powerful tail.

At least, not until later on that night, when the moonlight illuminated on the water, as be sat there on the beach in a hopeful attempt to see him once again.


End file.
